Precious Moments
by ezmac
Summary: Everyone knows the cliched after-prom hook-up. Bella always tried to avoid it. Too bad Jack had other plans. This is basically a one-shot about the morning after the hook-up. Fluff. AU. AH. E/B. M for language, not content.


_Just so you know, I do not own Twilight or Edward or Bella. I just own the situation I put them through.. somewhat XD  
Anyway. This is just something I thought of this morning, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It was really more of a small thing, but I just started typing and I couldn't stop. It happens, I'm sure you understand =P  
But I just thought I would post this short little diddy for fun (: Enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the brightness. The blinds weren't open, but still the sun was pouring through them in a deluge of light, even through my closed eyelids.

The second thing was that my head was fucking _throbbing_. Oh, God, how much did I have to drink last night? Jesus, did I consume the entire bar's contents or something? Ugh. I needed an aspirin. And water. Lots of water.

The third, but certainly not the smallest thing, was who I was currently spooned with.

_Edward_.

_My_ Edward.

My boyfriend for the last five months. Sigh. It had most definitely been the best five months of all my 17 years of existence.

I slowly lifted my head to take in my surroundings. _Oh, sweet Jesus, that hurts_, I thought as I lifted sluggishly from the bed.

A quick breeze caught my attention, and I looked down at myself, noting my lack of clothes.

_Oh, right._

Wow.

Some of what had happened the previous night flashed back to me: Prom. After-party. Jack and Coke. Dancing. Kissing. Edward. Tux. Dress. Stairs. His room.

_Damn_. This was just perfect. I had always prided myself on avoiding the clichéd moves in life, the after-prom sex most definitely included in that category. Oh well. At least it wasn't the first time Edward had gone balls deep into me. I shuddered at the memory of every one of the previous…ahem…encounters.

I fell back against Edward softly to try to get some more sleep when I felt his arm slide around me, pinning me against his hard, warm body. I could somewhat feels the outline of his abs—a perfect 6-pack—and the "V" his hipbones made toward his—Oh, hello, Johnny! _Morning wood alert_, I sang in my head.

He began to stir, shoving his head into the crook of my neck through my hair, inhaling deeply as he woke up more. His breath was hot and laced with leftover Jack as he greeted me with a sigh.

"Mmm, morning, baby," he slurred in his deep, sleepy timbre.

I sighed back at him, "G'morning to you too."

He gave a tired chuckle, "Mmm, we had sex last night."

"We did," I laughed against him.

"We had drunk sex last night."

"Mmm, we sure did," I grinned lazily.

He started laughing a little, "We had unprotected drunk sex last night." For some reason he found this funny.

"We most definitely did," I responded.

Wait.

Wait a fucking minute.

_Fuck!_

Oh no. No, no, no. No!

I whipped the covers off of me and bolted out of Edward's bed in a frantic search for his boxers and my dress.

How could I have let this happen? Even when I'm drunk I remember to make sure he has a condom. Fuck! This was not good.

Yes, I was on the pill, but I still wanted the extra precaution. Ever since I had heard of my cousin getting pregnant even while on the pill, I had been a paranoid freak. I had started having sex with Edward around the time she found out, and I just didn't want that to happen to me. I mean, I was only 17 for God's sake! Now was _not_ the time for me to have a baby. I had a plan.

I was going to graduate high school. I was going to go to college. I was going to graduate from college with a bitchin' degree in English and creative writing. I was going to get an awesome job where my degree would be an asset. I was going to get married. I was going to establish a home with whomever I got married to. And _then_ I was going to start having babies! Not now. No way in hell now.

Edward seemed confused by my sudden departure from his _fucksoft_ bed, and was currently holding his head in hopes of erasing the bitching head-pulsing he had going on.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing," he asked when he had gotten somewhat better.

"I'm trying to find my fucking clothes, Edward. Where in the hell did you throw my dress?"

"Fuck, I don't remember; somewhere by the door, maybe?" He was starting to pull his lips into that fucking sexy smirk of his, "From what I can recall, I was more preoccupied with getting your fine ass naked and into bed with me than where your goddamn tease-dress ended up."

Even I had to chuckle at that. That dress _was_ something pretty damn spectacular, thank you very much. I especially enjoyed seeing Edward eye-fucking me when I strolled down the stairs at home when he picked me up before prom. I could tell—and he later confirmed—that it took every last ounce of self-control to restrain himself from jumping me and doing me against the stairwell with Charlie not three feet from us. The teasing and touching and general making out that happened in the back of the limo he had gotten us and our friends for the night was completely worth it.

"So I ask of you: Why are you so concerned where your clothes are? Come on, baby, come back to bed. Get a few more hours of sleep, and then later you can worry about where your dress is," he implored.

I was beyond listening to his smooth logic, I was so frantic.

I found his boxers and chucked them at him, "Put your boxers back on for Chrissake."

I could feel his eyes on me while he put them on. I imagine I must have looked quite comical flitting about his room in nothing but my birthday suit on.

I heard him move over to his dresser and pull out something or other before I felt him grab my wrist and turn me to face him.

"Bella, you need to calm down and put these on. Come on, sweetie, just take a deep breath and have a seat back on the bed, okay?"

"Edward, I can't right now. I have to find my dress and my shoes and get home and get my car and get to the store and get—."

"Bella!"

I stopped at his sudden exclamation. "What?"

"Baby, I don't what's going on, but you need to sit down. Actually, you need to put these damn clothes on before you sit the fuck down and _tell me what's wrong_."

I took a deep breath before snatching the t-shirt and pair of boxers Edward had gotten me then made my way to his bed and sat down. It took me only half a second before I buried my face in my hands and started panicking.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God; what am I going to do?" I started whispering to myself.

I had almost forgotten I was in Edward's room with Edward standing there in front of my knees, "Bella? Bella, are you okay? Oh baby, what's wrong? Come on, tell me what's wrong."

He moved behind me on the bed and pulled me into a lying position with him behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and started rocking us however much he could with our positions, trying to soothe me.

I turned in his arms quickly, burying my face in his chest while shooting my arms around him. I tried to keep myself in control, but it was only a matter of time before the hot tears started falling.

"Oh God, Edward," I sobbed against him, "What did we do? This wasn't supposed to happen! We've always been so careful, and then one too many shots of Jack and all of a sudden we're throwing caution to the wind like it means nothing! Oh my God, what was I thinking?"

I think in the middle of all my babbling, he finally understood what I was getting at, because he started saying all the right words, "Oh, my Bella, things are going to be okay. You're not going to get pregnant, I promise. One time without at condom is not going to completely screw you over like that, I swear. It was just one time, okay? You are going to be _just fine_."

I finally reigned in my tears and reducing myself to just sniffling against him. This was why I loved him. He never got spooked or freaked when I had my little meltdowns, but instead made them all better, comforting me and soothing me with positive whispers that everything was going to work out in the end. He always held me close and never let me go, even when I pushed away from him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. He was perfect. For me, anyway.

"Oh, I know. I just got so freaked out, you know? I mean, with the whole Kayla thing, and she got pregnant, but she was on the pill, it just really spooked me, you know?"

"I know, love, but I promise, nothing is going to happen to you. What happened to your cousin was a fluke occurrence, you know that right? It was only the odds, baby. She was just in the extremely small percentage that that could happen to. That was just her; it won't happen to you, alright?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, "I know. I just don't want to take the chance of anything happening. Now is certainly not the right time for me to even think about having babies. You know my plan. The baby thing is supposed to happen _after_ I get out of here and make a name for myself."

"I know, baby. I know." Edward rubbed my back in soothing circles.

While I calmed myself down completely, Edward got this pensive, thoughtful look on his face. It looked like he was thinking about something. He looked distant, hopeful.

"Edward?" I tried to get his attention.

His head snapped up to look at me, "Huh?"

"You kinda got lost in your head for a second there. You okay?"

He gave me my crooked smile, the smile that had initially made me fall for him in the first place, "Yeah, babe. I'm fine. Just thinking. So how are _you_?"

"I'm fine now. It was just a minor freak-out. I'm all better now," I promised him.

"Good. Now, I propose we get some more sleep. I'm exhausted as a motherfucker."

"Alright. Take me to bed!" I laughed.

He chuckled while repositioning us under the covers: him against the pillows and headboard, me against his chest and half a pillow with his arms wrapped around my middle, and my hands on top of his. This was my favorite place to be. I sighed contentedly against the wonderful man I had the privilege of calling my boyfriend.

I had just started to doze off when I felt one of Edward's hands shift slightly under mine, toward my belly button. His palm lay flat against my stomach, his thumb softly stroking the shirt I was wearing.

"Bella," he broke the silence first.

"Yes?"

"What would happen if… you _were_ to get pregnant?"

I was shocked by the tenderness of his voice. He spoke as if in reverence of the topic. He seemed to be wary of my response, though, so I made sure to answer just as gently as he had asked.

"I don't really know. I've never thought about it. I always imagined myself being married and graduated from college, or at least _in_ college before I had a baby…"

"Oh," He seemed to ponder my answer for a second before speaking again just as quietly, "Well, say you did get pregnant. Would it really be that bad? I mean, I understand the rules of a polite society would frown upon that, and people would surely talk, as small a town as we live in, but if all that wasn't a factor, if it was just me and you and both our families and no one else, would it really be that horrible?

"Think about it, Bella. Can't you picture it? A little girl, with curly bronze hair, deep brown eyes just like yours, soft, and porcelain skin just like yours? You can't see that?"

But I could. I could see that same little girl, but with his beautiful emerald eyes, and his grace, obviously.

"Maybe. But I just don't think now is the best time to think of having a baby. We've only been together for five months, Edward. We still don't know everything about each other. We're still learning. Not to mention the fact that neither of us is 18 and we haven't even graduated high school yet," I was trying to make him see things rationally. I may not have known _everything_ about him, but I did know that he came from a slightly big family. He alone had an older brother and a younger sister, not to mention countless cousins and aunts and uncles. His immediate family alone was about twice the size of mine.

And because of that big family, I also knew that Edward was the type of guy that actually thought about getting married and having kids. He wasn't the typical male. While most guys dreamed about screwing Jessica Alba and Jessica Biel and Jessica Simpson at the same time, Edward dreamed of finding _the one_ and marrying and having a big family with at least two children. It was part of why I loved him.

But sometimes he had a tendency to start dreaming and not coming back to reality. He got lost in his fantasies of the perfect family. I frequently had to remind him that he was still in high school in the 21st century, and that marrying at the age of 17 wasn't a normal occurrence like it was in the early 1900s.

"I know, I know, but still…sometimes I think about what could happen, and you know how I am…" he trailed.

"I do know, which is why I'm trying to get you to come back down to Earth, baby. You can't always space out on me like that," I joked.

I hadn't even realized Edward had been rubbing my stomach slowly, or that I hand done the same, my hand joining his in his ministrations. I had to admit, it felt pretty nice.

"I just want you to know, Bella," he whispered in my ear, "if you ever do get pregnant by some freak occurrence of ours… I would never leave your side. I love you far too much to abandon you if you were ever in need of me or my support. And I would support you, Bella, in any way I could. You know my family has money, but even excluding that, I would support you in every way you needed. You… and our baby…"

I couldn't have stopped the tears coming to my eyes even if I had wanted to.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too. And thank you. I know you wouldn't leave me. And it means so much to me to hear you say all that, even if you didn't have to," I sniffled to him.

"I love you, Bella…always…no matter what."

I turned around in his arms, locking eyes with him. His held some unshed tears, and it both broke my heart and made it fly at the same time. I always had this thing with guys crying. It always made me cry. It didn't matter if I was laughing hysterically or being extremely calm, I would always cry if I saw a guy cry. It made them seem so young and vulnerable.

But if Edward was crying? I couldn't take that.

I reached up and kissed his cheeks where his tears had started to fall, kissing them away.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you know. Forever."

I turned back around and spooned myself against Edward, keeping his hands under mine on top of my stomach where, someday, a baby would be growing… a little piece of me and Edward. A beautiful baby boy or girl.

Someday.

But not yet.

We still had some growing up of our own to do before talk of marriage and babies started.

But I knew that Edward would always be there for me. Even if we had only been dating for less than half a year, we had known each other almost all our lives. We had grown up together, been best friends, developed crushes on each other, and eventually figured out we were supposed to be together after a short rough patch of trying to date other people…

But we did work things out.

And things were going better than I could ever have imagined.

For now, though, I was just going to lie in bed with the most amazing boyfriend in the world while he held me against him.

Because there was nowhere in the world I would rather be than in the arms of my love.

Especially knowing he would be there for me... no matter what.

* * *

_So there it is. If there are any errors anywhere, I apologize. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but this is what I wrote (:_

_If you _did_ like it, be sure to review it! (:_

-erinzomg3


End file.
